Blizzard Battlehole
The Blizzard Battlehole is the third dungeon in Winterfrost Woods. This dungeon contains many ceiling traps as well as enemies with icy attacks and fur bodies. As the name suggests, the Blizzard Battlehole has many enemies that can put up a fight and the dungeon itself is very dangerous. Known hazards that are in this dungeon are icicles, bombs rocks, electricity, water and ice pools. This dungeon has 10 treasures with 7 Sublevels. Sublevel 1 This Sublevel is a Sublevel with ice physics. Watch for ice pools, as you will slip in slide. You should never take Purple Pikmin with you when you cross ice pools, as they will break them and freeze any other Pikmin with you. Watch for enemies that may breathe icy breath at you and your Pikmin. This floor has 2 treasures on it. Watch for the dNgerous Gross Chrysantheweed, because it can summon a swarm of Chrysantheweedys. Hairy Bulborb X2 Grizzly Bulbursa X1 (holds a treasure) Musky Prig X3 White Crawclaw X2 Gross Chrysantheweed X1 (holds a treasure) Chrysantheweedy X??? Ice pool X4 Sublevel 2 This Sublevel has many icicles that fall from the ceiling. The layout is that there is a path you travel downwards. After that there are 2 rooms that have horrible sets of enemies that would be bad if out together. Defeat the cluster of enemies to be able to safely get the 2 treasures to the research pod. Also watch for ice pools. Aqua Bulblax X2 Black Bulbursa X1 Bulbursa Cub X8 Caustic Dweevil X3 Aquatic Sweevil X2 Musky Prig X2 Baby Priglet X5 Snagit X1 Sublevel 3 This Sublevel is the exact layout of a sandbox, only there is no sand, but ice and snow. Over some of the hills there are some burrowing enemies such as Snitchburrows and Denum Nuts. You should be wary that some traps consist of enemies falling from the ceiling. Watch out for other ice pools as well, which are well hidden in this icy sandbox layout. Grab the treasure that a certain Mandiblard is holding and get out of there. Fat Bulborb X2 (one falls from the ceiling) Spotty Bulbear X1 Dwarf Bulbear X6 (3 fall from the ceiling) Shearpraeich X1 (has the treasure) Snitchburrow X2 Baby Snitchburrow X5 Elastifung X1 Sublevel 4 This floor is a rest level. There are no treasures or enemies on this floor. There are some eggs and some Candypop Buds if you need them. Prepare yourself throughly because it gets tougher from here. Violet Candypop Bud X2 Ivory Candypop Bud X2 Sublevel 5 This layout is similar to a pool, only the pool is frozen and there is little water to be seen. Still, you should watch for falling icicles and bomb rocks as well. Explore carefully, as wandering enemies may approach without you knowing. As long as you have a good amount of Purple Pikmin you should at least be safe from much danger. There are 2 treasures on this floor. But both have been swallowed by enemies. Fat Bulborb X2 (one has a treasure) Blubber Bulborb X1 Snorting Bulboar X1 Wheat Breadbug X1 (has a treasure in the nest) Volt Blowhog X2 Gloolix X1 Sublevel 6 This Sublevel is supposed to be like a big field of ice and snow. There are 2 rooms that you can enter. Both have enemies that breath ice. This Sublevel also happens to be crawling with electrical hazards and enemies that produce it. Even the notorious anoid. Be sure to take the respective Pikmin types through each room. This Sublevel has 2 treasures that you need to get back to the research pod. Fat Bulborb X2 Wild Bulboar X1 Grizzly Bulbursa X1 Bulbursa Cub X6 Cupcake Sugbug X1 Foggy Blowhog X2 Musky Prig X3 Armored Cannon Beetle larva X2 Muckle X2 Sublevel 7 This is the Final floor of this dungeon. It is a huge arena with 2 big trees with no leaves on them. If you go to one tree nothing happens. But if you go to the second tree a huge shadow of a galling object appears. Quickly get out of the arena because that is the shadow of a falling Freezer Gushagi. A distant chimera-like relative of the Gatling Groink. This boss is a tough one and it definetliy fits being in this dungeon. Be sure to dodge it's freezing blasts and icicle missiles, becUse those pack a punch. If you want to beat it quickly, lure it into a tree and have 5 Purple Pikmin thump the tree. This will cause. Giant snowball to hit the creature, revealing it's weak spot to you. Hit the tail weak spot to quickly deplete the creature's health and claim your prize. You get the Cozy alloy which protects you from ice hazards. Freezer Gushagi FINAL FLOOR BOSS Category:Caves